youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Toonmbia's TUGS Characters Being Half Human, Half Train, and Half Animal Ideas.
Here is a list of TUGS characters being half human, half train, half tugboat, and half humans. Character Members *Ten Cents is the main number one hero, who wears a dark blue shirt with a red collar, with his big yellow number one, red shorts, and black sandals. He has bright yellow hair for a ponytail with a red hairband to tie back, based on Guybrush Threepwood's hairstyle, wears a watch on his arm's wrist, and sports dragon horns and wings, pony ears, a tabby cat's tail with a white tip on its end, based on Thomas O Malley's from The Aristocats, wears white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, and wears a gold ear-ring on one of his ears, including a reindeer's blue collar with a nametag to display his name. For swimwear, he wears red speedo trunks with a dark blue stripe, gold string on his trunks, and a yellow flame of fire with two other flames with the second being purple and the third being light green, and wears red sandals with green stripes. He also wears pyjamas, such as a red t-shirt, brown shorts, and white slippers. He carries two lightsabers, such as a blue one in his right hand, and an orange one in his left hand, and carries two pistol guns, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Hank in English, and is also voiced by Jorge Loquendo V1 in Spanish. *Coast Guard is a locomotive engineer, who wears a red shirt, blue braces with dungarees, and a yellow neckerchief, and a blue engine driver hat, and is voiced by Microsoft Sam (+10) in English and Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. *Sunshine is Ten Cents's best friend, who wears a green shirt, a red bib with red braces, blue trousers, and white shoes. He has bright black hair for a ponytail with a blue hair bobble, based on Jim Hawkins's hairstyle, wears a watch on his arm's wrist, and sports dragonfly wings, but sports a gold ear-ring one of his ears. For swimwear, he wears a swimsuit with red and blue stripes. He also wears a dressing gown for pyjamas. He carries two pistol guns, and is voiced by Microsoft Mike (+10) in English, and is also voiced by Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. *Massive Log Slide is a strong muscle man, who wears Austin Buck's clothing and hairstyle from Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer (2000), and is voiced by Radar Overseer Guy in English, and is also voiced by Carlos Loquendo V1 in Spanish. *Frank is a doctor, who wears Doctor's hair, clothing, and shoes, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Reverend Harvey Zilth in English, and is voiced by L&H Julio in Spanish. *Eddie is another doctor, who wears Doctor's hair, clothing, and shoes, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Mr. Warner in English, and is voiced by Roberto Loquendo V1 in Italiano and Spanish. *The Fulton Ferry is a friendly seaplane and another one of Ten Cents's girlfriends, who wears white fur on her skin, a green vest, and a blue skirt. She also wears a red and white striped bikini and wears a nightdress for pyjamas and is voiced by Microsoft Mary (+10) in English and Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. *Zak and Zebedee are Burke's guards, who wear Sith clothing, and are voiced by Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (-10), Microsoft Sam (-10), Diego Loquendo V1, and Juan Loquendo V1 (-10). *Burke is a real villain, who wears Ripto's clothing with horn and is voiced by Microsoft Mike (-10) and Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10). *S.S. Vienna is a school student, who wears student clothing, brown hair with a black bowtie on top, and is voiced by Microsoft Mary in English and is voiced by Esperanza Loquendo V1 in Spanish. *Warrior is a master chef, who wears chef's clothing, hair, moustache, and a hat, and is voiced by Microsoft Sam and Carlos Loquendo V1. *Puffa is another of Ten Cents's friends, who has blonde hair tied back for a ponytail with a blue hairbobble, and wears a blue t-shirt, dark blue trousers with dark blue braces with dungarees, boots, neckerchief, and hat. He also wears short sleeved pyjamas, and wears blue trunks with a yellow and white fire flame stripes, and is voiced by Microsoft Mike (+10) in Englsih and Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. *Sally Seaplane is a beautiful tugboat and Puffa's girlfriend, who wears Penelope Pitstop's blonde hairstyle with black hairbow, clothing, helmet, gloves, and boots from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop. She wears Nani Pelekai's blue and green striped bikini and wears a nightdress for pyjamas and is voiced by Microsoft Mary (+10) in English in English and Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) in Spanish. *Big Mac is a strong man, who wears a hat, collar, tie, hair, and glasses, with a rope around his neck, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Mr. Warner and Juan Loquendo V1. *OJ is an explorer, who wears explorer's clothing, hair, hat, and shoes, and is voiced by Lernout and Hauspie Michael and Carlos Loquendo V1. *Boomer is a plumber, who wears plumber clothing, hair, hat, and shoes, and is voiced by Robosoft 1 (+10) in English, and is voiced by L&H Julio (+10) in Spanish. *Bluenose is a strong villain, who wears Sith Lord clothing, hair, and shoes, and is voiced by Robosoft 1 (-10) in English, and is voiced by L&H Julio (-10) in Spanish. *Lillie Lightship is the main female and Ten Cents's girlfriend, who wears pony ears, a reindeer's collar with a nametag to display her name, and dragon horns, wings, and tail. She wears a yellow shirt, green vest, blue shorts, and brown shoes with long socks, and wears a purple bikini with white swirls and stripes and strings, and wears a nightdress for pyjamas. She is voiced by Lernout and Hauspie Michelle and Carmen Loquendo V1. *Evil Lillie Lightship is an evil female version of Lillie Lightship, who wears pony ears, a reindeer's collar with a nametag to display her name, and dragon horns, wings, and tail. She wears a green vest, red shorts, and blue shoes with long socks, and wears a purple bikini with white swirls and stripes and strings, and wears a nightdress for pyjamas. She is voiced by Lernout and Hauspie Michelle and Carmen Loquendo V1. *Zorran is a scheming bank robber, who wears bank robber clothing, hair, moustache, mask, and shoes, and is voiced by Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans and Carlos Loquendo V1. Gallery (For The Main Characters In Clothing) Ten Cents points.png|Ten Cents smiles. Coast Guard is a locomotive engineer..png|Coast Guard is an engineer. Sunshine as Sparx..png|Sunshine as Sparx 11logslide.jpg|Log Slide Frank and Eddie as Honest John and Gideon..png|Frank and Eddie Fulton Ferry smirks..png|The Fulton Ferry Johnny Cuba as Mr. Gnasty Gnorc..png|Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc Zak and Zebedee as Crush and Gulp..png|Zak and Zebedee as Crush and Gulp Burke as Ripto..png|Burke as Ripto S.S. Vienna Pitstop.png|S.S. Vienna Chef Warrior..png|Chef Warrior Hunter Puffa..png|Puffa checks his watch. Sally as Penelope Pitstop..png|Sally Seaplane Mr. Big Bentley Mac..png|Mr. Big Mac Explorer OJ..png|Explorer OJ Plumber Boomer..png|Plumber Boomer Darth Bluenose..png|Bluenose as Red Lillie Lightship as Princess Cynder.png|Lillie Lightship as Cynder Evil Lillie Lightship as Evil Cynder.png|Evil Lillie Lightship as Evil Cynder Zorran as Scratch..png|Zorran as Scratch Gallery (For The Main Characters In Swimsuits) Ten Cents as Spyro in his swimgear..png|Ten Cents in his swimsuit. Coast Guard in his clothing..png|Coast Guard in his swimsuit. Sunshine as Sparx in his swimsuit..png|Sunshine in his swimsuit. fc93a59041f8ccba3fee0a3138d454f6.jpg|Log Slide Frank and Eddie as Honest John and Gideon..png|Frank and Eddie as The Twins Johnny Cuba grows strong and powerful..png|Johnny Cuba in his swimsuit. Fulton Ferry is by the pool..png|Fulton Ferry snaps his fingers. Burke is a monster form..png|Burke in his swimsuit. S.S. Vienna surfs..png|S.S. Vienna surfs. Sir Warrior Hatt in his swimgear..png|Warrior in his bathing suit. Puffa in his trunks..png|Puffa is his trunks. Sally Seaplane goes surfing..png|Sally Seaplane surfs. Mr. Big Bentley Mac in trunks..png|Big Mac in his swimsuit. Explorer OJ..png|Explorer OJ Boomer in a shirt and speedos..png|Boomer in his swimgear. Bluenose grows strong and powerful..png|Bluenose in his swimsuit. Lillie Lightship in her bikini..png|Lillie Lightship in her bikini. Evil Lillie Lightship in her bikini form..png|Evil Lillie Lightship in her bikini. Mr. Zorran Ripto..png|Zorran in his swimsuit. Category:Toonmbia